Seraphim
Seraphim, meaning the Burning Ones, are Angels associated with the prophet Isaiah's vision of God in the Temple when God called him to his prophetic ministry. History It is said that the Seraphim flew about the throne on which God was seated, singing His praises as they called special attention to God’s glory and majesty, they were caretakers of the throne of Heaven, and would watch over it. These Angels apparently also served as agents of purification. Seraphim are known to defy the laws of the universe when commanded such as when one placed a hot coal against Isaiah's lips with the words, “See, this has touched your lips; your guilt is taken away and your sin atoned for." It did not burn him, but instead healed. Similar to the other types of Angels, the Seraphim are perfectly obedient to God. Similar to the Cherubim, the Seraphim are particularly focused on worshipping God. Their voices are also said to be powerful enough to fatally kill a mere human and shatter glass. It is said that before his fall from grace, Lucifer was once a Seraphim himself and a prince of the choir. Appearance They are human in appearance and are described as having six wings, with two wings covering their faces, two covering their feet, and two used for flight. Powers and Abilities As a stronger class of Angels, Seraphim innately possess all the standard powers and more abilities than lower class Angels at a higher level. * Angelic Possession '- They can possess humans, but they require the humans permission. * [[Super Strength|'Super Strength]]' '- As a higher class of Angel endowed with greater strength, Seraphs are stronger than regular Angels, Cherubim, and Thrones. * [[Super Stamina|'Super Stamina']]' '- A Seraph never tires or gets fatigued. A Seraph does not require sustenance or sleep. * [[Super Speed|'Super Speed']]' '- They are able to move faster than the mortal eye can see. * [[Super Senses|'Super Senses']]' '- They possess enhanced hearing and smell. * [[Immortality|'Immortality']]' '- A Seraph, like all Angels, by nature, can't die by any natural means of death. * Advanced Invulnerability '- Seraphs can only be killed with divine weapons or by higher beings. * [[Shapeshifting|'Shapeshifting]]' '- They can shapeshift into any form they want. * [[Invisibility|'Invisibility']]' '- Seraphs like all Angels are naturally invisible. * Flight '- Like all Angels, Seraphs can fly. * 'Astral Perception '- They can see things that are invisible to other beings. * [[Electromagnetic Interference|'Electromagnetic Interference]]' '- Their presence will cause lights to flicker. * [[Teleportation|'Teleportation']]' '- They can teleport between Earth and Heaven easily. * [[Dream Walking|'Dream Walking']]' '- Seraphs can communicate with humans through dreams. * [[Telekinesis|'Telekinesis']]' '- They can move objects with their minds. * Smiting '- Seraphs are able to smite Demons. * [[Regeneration|'Regeneration]]' '- They can heal any non-fatal injury. * [[Telepathy|'Telepathy']]' '- They are able to dig through a human's memories. * Photokinesis '- As Angels, they are able to produce and manipulate light. * [[Biokinesis|'Biokinesis]]' '- Seraphs are able to heal humans. Weaknesses * Divine Weaponry '- Weapons of divine origin are capable of killing a Seraph. * 'Deities '''- Gods can effortlessly annihilate any Seraph. '''Known Seraphim * Jehoel * Seraphiel